The Lady Eowyn
by Primsong
Summary: Inspired by Tennyson's classic ballad, The Lady of Shallot, telling Eowyn's tale in similarly structured verse.


** The Lady Eowyn**  
_(Inspired by The Lady of Shallot by Tennyson)  
_  
In halls of stone above the plains  
Mid moaning winds and driving rains  
The pallid lady still remains;  
The Lady Eowyn

As to and fro the people pass,  
The upturn eyes to see the lass  
Who sorrowing sees, as in a glass,  
The fading hope as forces mass  
Against the noble Rohirrim.

Four stone walls Edoran towers  
Overlook the mounds of flowers  
Where her fathers lie embowered:  
Heritage of Eowyn.

Only ladies passing slowly  
In the halls, while speaking lowly  
Hear the prayers she offers groan'ly  
Not to fail a cause most holy:  
The people of the Rohirrim.

And the ladies, passing sadly  
By her doors, would aid her gladly;  
Soothe the soul so harrowed madly,  
The heart of Eowyn.

Banners, spears, and standards quiver  
In the breezes, and she shivers  
For the people she'd deliver  
If Theoden would only give her  
Leave to join the Rohirrim.

Perilous the paths they're taking  
Men concerned with war in making.  
Left behind, tho' heart be breaking  
Despairing Eowyn.

Desperately the battle rages;  
Forces led my mystic sages  
Fill the tomes of reckoning pages  
With the names of death's cruel wages,  
The names of noble Rohirrim.

Caged by men, to foe unfearing  
The bars give way with courage nearing  
In lines of steel her fair face tearing  
Sharp, bright-edged Eowyn

And in her chambered cell she cries  
As cousin, friend, and uncle dies  
Upon the plains, and in the skies  
The wraith of Mordor kingly flies  
Above the mighty Rohirrim.

Up from the floor, where she had kneeled,  
She casts aside what king has sealed.  
As Dernhelm rides onto the field:  
Shield-maiden Eowyn.

Beneath man's helm she wound her tress  
Leather and plate donned as her dress  
Firmly grasped sword she'd not repress  
Nor turn aside under duress  
A soldier for the Rohirrim.

A warrior's horse she fast bestrode;  
Among the rest swore honor's code.  
In regiment at rear she rode,  
Face hidden, Eowyn.

She pressed a kindred misery:  
Rejected halfling shivering,  
With fortitude a-quivering  
All clad in Rohan's livery  
Gazing after the Rohirrim.

Taken upon her saddle-bow  
Hidden away as baggage stowed  
Together traveling unknown;  
Went Merry and Eowyn.

They traveled onward secretly  
Through rocky pass and sheltered lea  
No thought to ever turn or flee  
Allianced aid to Gondor's Tree  
Approached the riding Rohirrim.

Within their ranks one of the realm  
Rode on. When questions overwhelm'd  
Spoke low to give the name Dernhelm;  
They knew not 'twas Eowyn.

At field's edge their charge began  
Upon green field the white horse ran  
O trumpet sound! Heard through the land  
Fierce joy as Gondor made its stand,  
Strength lifted by the Rohirrim.

The clods they flew beneath the hooves,  
With manes like clouds in skies above.  
Her heart burned cold in war and love -  
Leapt forward, Eowyn.

The enemy beheld their charge  
And turned in vain their way to bar  
Falling before them small and large -  
The deadly horsemen pierced far  
Approach the city, Rohirrim!

Towards her kinsman now she urged;  
Guiding her steed without a word  
Up from the rear to fore she surged,  
Her house rejoined, Eowyn.

As Theoden was shining bright  
A shadow fell from blackest heights -  
'Twould quell the bravest, horror's sight  
To whelm with fear, dead'ning the fight,  
Black steed to white of Rohirrim.

The white steed screamed and o'er him rolled,  
His sword met earth, released from hold  
Beast hideous, a-crouching bold  
Upon the kin of Eowyn.

They fell away in terror sheer  
Beholding evil black and near  
Til only one withstood the fear  
A halfling squire her only peer,  
Deserted by the Rohirrim.

It mocked her where she took her stand.  
According to prophetic plan  
Unslain by any living man,  
Unafraid of Eowyn.

'Unhand my kin,' the maiden vied  
'Behold, no living man am I,  
You look upon a woman!' cried  
Her voice, her tresses loose and wide;  
Pure gold of Eorl's Rohirrim.

The smoke-dimmed sun shone on her head  
And brought him unaccustomed dread,  
A fear unknown to the undead,  
Of Angmar facing Eowyn.

His steed beheaded by her sword  
Black blood befouling fallen Lord,  
His doubt and hatred briefly warred  
Evil intentions to her toward,  
This daughter of the Rohirrim.

Nearby the faithful halfling lay  
And to his hilt his hand did stray  
The Barrow blade to Gondor's fray  
Defending Eowyn.

The Witch-King aimed at her a blow  
Unmindful that behind, below  
Damasked red blade wrought for his woe  
In halfling's hand was moving slow  
But sure to strike for Rohirrim!

Her arm was broken and her shield  
Shattered, to him she would not yield  
As Merry's blade caused him to reel  
He fell to Eowyn!

Most fearful shriek echoing 'round.  
Soul's curse unknit, the falling crown  
With metal ringing struck the ground  
Angmar no longer to be found  
Amid astonished Rohirrim.

White lady lay as still as death  
Her grieving brother felt no breath  
Nor beating heart within her breast  
'Alas!' cried he, 'Eowyn!'

In honor borne within the gates  
Laid out beside her king in state.  
As frost her visage stilled by fate,  
Shocked sorrowing 'twould not abate  
In grieving soldiers Rohirrim.

But though darkness was thickening  
One who beheld, heart sickening  
To think her dead found quickening,  
The breath of life in Eowyn!

In sheltered House of Healing  
Elessar-King came kneeling  
With athelas appealing -  
Hands sending darkness reeling,  
For the aid of Rohirrim.

From darkness deadly, Breath embued  
He called to her and gently wooed  
Until her life slowly renewed  
Returning sorrowed, Eowyn.

'Revive her hope, for I cannot.'  
He left her with her loveless thoughts;  
Never a Queen, she knew he taught.  
Against denial daily fought -  
No reigning over Rohirrim.

Whiter than lillies, cold as frost  
With eyes betraying hopeless loss  
Her hair streamed out as golden floss;  
Faramir saw Eowyn.

Tandem to Spring her heart repined  
of loneliness, no longer blind -  
Captain's devotion pure, refined;  
His raven with her gold entwined  
The northern maid of Rohirrim.

Upon the walls in his embrace  
Of sweetest draughts she had foretaste;  
Spring, Summer, Harvest in her place  
Beside him, Lady Eowyn.


End file.
